


A Healthy Marriage Bed

by Limoncello_Bella



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy BDSM relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limoncello_Bella/pseuds/Limoncello_Bella
Summary: One of the more unfortunate things about being the Director of Magical Security was the work politics, or rather- the needlessly extravagant charity events thinly veiled as networking. It was nothing more than a pissing contest, for countries to show off their wealth and power. A room full of alphas who were nothing more than knotheads with big egos and the ability to actually cause an international event.He would very much rather be at home with his wife.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253





	A Healthy Marriage Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Miss_Lv and Khys for betaing this fic. Any mistakes made are mine so please feel free to tell me so I can fix them up.

One of the more unfortunate things about being the Director of Magical Security was the work politics, or rather- the needlessly extravagant charity events thinly veiled as networking. It was nothing more than a pissing contest, for countries to show off their wealth and power. A room full of alphas who were nothing more than knotheads with big egos and the ability to actually cause an international event. It was hours of small idle chatter at the best, gossip at the worst and if he had to get into one more low key argument with another alpha he was going to resign out of spite. Then he could leave and have Seraphina sort out the bullshit left in his absence. 

Percival would very much rather be at home with his wife. Speaking of, ensuring that his back was to the wall and there were no prying eyes, Percy took out his pocket watch and flipped it open. It wasn’t a normal watch, more like a scrying contraption, spelt to show a view of their bedroom in which Newt was currently tied up and bare, in the midst of sexual agony as he awaited for Percival’s return. It made Percy’s mouth water, watching his darling omega writhe against the bedsheets, unable to achieve orgasm, desperate for the release that only his alpha could provide. 

“Percy?” said a familiar voice. 

Percival snapped the pocket watch shut with a distinct ‘click’ and turned around, “Theseus,” he said, warmingly embracing his brother in law. “I didn’t expect you to be there.” 

“I could say the same to you.” The alpha looked nothing like his little brother, whereas Newt was a lithe redhead, Theseus was a brunet, whose wide frame filled out his perfectly tailored suits. As Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic, and a dedicated war hero, he too had expectations he had to meet when it came to appearances. 

Percival was fortunate that he had so much in common with his brother-in-law, other than their shared fondness for Newt. 

Theseus did another scan of the ballroom, ever eager to see his baby brother. “Newt isn’t with you?” 

“He was unfortunately stung by a lolabug and wasn’t able to make it.” Percival lied smoothly. 

Theseus snorted. “I’ve no doubt he did that on purpose just to avoid this occasion. I’m almost jealous of him. Have you spoken to Lady Hildred? We’re barely into the evening and she’s already had too much champagne. The things she’s saying are absolutely foul. The mouth of that woman.”

It would’ve been more amusing if Lady Hildred wasn’t a racist old bat who inherited too much wealth from her parents. “I suppose I’ll have the privilege of speaking to her later unless she drinks herself under the table, the house elves have to remove her then.” Which reminded Percival to leave them a hefty tip for their hard work later. He wasn’t sure how many freed elves were working for tonight’s occasion. No doubt Theseus would leave a generous tip for them as well. “I sincerely hope that’s the case.” 

Theseus made a low noise of agreement behind his glass of wine. “It’s going to be a long night for everyone.”

\----

It was in fact, very late when Percy returned home. He headed straight for the bedroom and the first thing that hit him was the scent of omega slick and come, thick and heady; followed by the soft needy sounds muffled by the fabric gag. It made Percival’s mouth water, made his cock twitch.

He took his time, taking in the lovely sight as he took off his shoes and suit jacket. 

Newt was on the bed, ankles and wrists tied to the heavy posts of their massive four-poster bed. His gorgeous omega, his lovely little wife. He removed the blindfold on Newt, the opaque lace wet with tears. Newt’s eyes fluttered open, the hazel blue so bright, wet with the shine of tears. 

“Did you wait up for me long?” he asked as he undid his cufflinks and bowtie. Newt’s only reply was a soft whimper, barely audible through the thick gag he was wearing. 

Feeling generous, Percival undid it, noting the plumpness of Newt’s lips and the redness at the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t help but kiss him, tongue lapping at Newt’s lips, at the inside of his mouth, seeking more, further. Newt’s own tongue moved slower, soft and submissive as it allowed Percival full reign of his mouth. 

“You-you’re terrible,” Newt mumbled when they broke away from the kiss, his voice hoarse from all the frustration and sobbing as the night had went on. “U-Utterly terrible.” 

Percival couldn’t help but smirk at that. “What can I say?” he teased, “You bring out the worst in me.” Percy plucked away Newt’s wand which had been resting near his restrained hand for emergencies, and placed it safely on the bedside table. He laid a hand on Newt’s ankle, grasping the delicate bone and silk restraints before trailing his hand higher. His hand came to rest on Newt’s upper thigh, hand already warming up from Newt’s skin. He made sure to avoid Newt’s cock and boycunt as he dragged his fingers through the mess of come on Newt’s belly.

The sex toy that had been inside Newt had been massaging his prostate and perineum, milking his cock and giving him only a vague sense of orgasm. His belly was wet with it, running along his sharp hip bones to dribble onto the bed. The mattress itself was wet from omega slick. Percy couldn’t help but have a taste, swiping his thumb across his tongue to take in the taste of Newt’s come. Newt watched him beneath heavy eyelids, breath hitching in hunger. 

Percy placed his fingers at Newt’s lips, pleased when Newt took them into his mouth and began to suck obediently. His mouth was wet, hot and soft like the inside of his boycunt. Using wandless magic, Percival undid the knots at Newt’s ankles, wanting a challenge, wanting to use force and to make Newt submit in a way that was carnal, almost feral. 

Feeling the silk slip off, Newt looked at Percival in confusion before his eyes widened, gasping when Percy placed a sudden firm hand on his thigh and removed the dildo, replacing it with three of his own fingers as he began fingerfucking Newt.

“Perciv-” Newt stuttered, “Have mercy,” he begged, writhing against the fingers inside him, teasing at his prostate in a way that the sex toy never could. He was practically kicking, hips bucking as he tried to move away, oversensitive and already too close to the edge but failed to do anything against Percival’s onslaught. “No,” he sobbed out, unable to fight back as Percival held him down. “ _Please._ It’s too much. _”_

“No,” Percival replied, continuing to fingerfuck Newt until slick ran down to his wrist and the wet noises of their flesh meeting were obscene. Newt knew what he had to say to stop this game of theirs, and unless Percy heard it, he would continue to do as he pleased. 

The orgasm that dragged out of Newt was intense and slow, Newt sobbing, eyes clenched shut as his cock dribbled out what little come was left whilst his boycunt clenched at Percy’s fingers. He was a trembling mess, body occasionally twitching, exhausted and over-sensitized. 

He was ripe for the taking, for the taking, and Percy would relish every second spent fucking him. He freed his cock, making sure that Newt saw; that he knew what was going to happen and was powerless to stop it. 

“Are you hungry, pet?” Percy asked, stroking his cock a few times, fingers clenching around the base of his knot. “Is your boycunt desperate for my cock?” 

“Yes,” Newt whispered, though he tried to be discreet, Percival noted the way in which he licked at his lips. 

“Percy. I..I need it.” 

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, pet.” Percival ran the length of his cock along Newt’s boycunt, his cockhead occasionally nudged at Newt’s hole as he used Newt’s slick and come to wet his cock. 

“Beg,” Percival ordered. 

“Your cock.” Newt, sweet, darling Newt, blushed at the crass word, eyes squeezed shut in mortification as the redness travelled across his cheeks, down to his to neck and chest.

“I… I need it,” he whispered, trying to hide his face as much as he was able to, given his current position. He chewed at his bottom lip nervously before he meekly spread his thighs wider. 

“I’ve been so good for you. I tried so hard. Please?” Cheeky little darling, he even took a peek underneath his lashes, to see if his words held any sway on Percival. It did. 

Newt let out a choked out sob when Percival pushed his cock into that tight, welcoming heat. 

“Thank you,” he cried out, legs coming up to wrap around Percival’s waist. “ _Thank you-_ ” he’s trying to babble something else but it’s swallowed up by Percival’s kisses. 

“You’re being so good,” Percy praised in between kisses, a thin strand of saliva linking their lips, breaking away as Percival licked at Newt’s mouth. Slick dribbled out of Newt’s hole at every thrust of Percival’s cock, the wet sounds of their flesh meeting over and over again barely drowned out by the steady “ _uh uh uh”_ of Newt’s moans. Percival always found it so endearing, how vocal Newt was during sex, he never held himself back and was always so willing, so eager to please and do well. 

Feeling his orgasm nearing, Percival tried to ground himself, tried to prolong the moment as he fisted the sheets, heading leaning down to mouth at Newt’s neck, his alpha canines grazing at the soft flesh.

“ _Percy,_ ” Newt gasped, eyes widening, shocked that he was still capable of having an orgasm despite having been milked of his seed so thoroughly throughout the night. 

Percival could feel Newt’s boycunt clenching down on him, eager to accept the knot that was starting to swell at the base of Percy’s cock. 

“It’s okay, pet” Percival soothed, nuzzling at Newt’s neck, making sure that each thrust of his cock brushed against Newt’s prostate. “Come as you please.” 

Newt shook his head adamantly, stubborn as he tried to stave off his orgasm, wanting the pleasure of Percival fucking him to last as long as possible. He clenched down harder on Percival’s cock, wanting the knot inside him, so desperate to be filled with alpha come.

At the refusal, Percival smirked, amused at Newt’s attempt to gain some control. He licked at Newt’s neck, canines grazing at the flesh before he bit down _hard,_ fangs sinking into flesh whilst forcing his knot in as Newt jerked suddenly, crying out as the shock of his orgasm rippled through him. 

Come spurted feebly from Newt’s cock, dribbling messily to mix with the sweat, come and slick that was being smeared between their bellies. With no strength left in him, Newt’s legs fell to the bed, listless as Percy continued to pound deeper into Newt. 

Newt accepted Percival’s kiss, mouth slack to the invading tongue as Percival used Newt’s body to reach his own climax. It didn’t take long, between the boycunt clenching at his cock, the pressure around his knot and Newt’s far away, fucked out expression and the realization that he was the one to cause it made Percival orgasm, pleasure rushing through him as he continued to use Newt, riding out his completion as he spilled seed deep into Newt’s womb. 

Lazily, Percival undid Newt’s bindings, massaging Newt’s wrists and making sure there was no lasting damage. They remained tied for some time, time in which Percival spent licking up the wound at Newt neck and nudging Newt back into awareness through softly spoken words and even softer kisses. 

Newt let out small omegan whines at the back of his throat, signifying contentment and pleasure as he allowed Percival to lavish him with affection. He returned them with his own kisses, nuzzling at Percival’s cheek and jawline to show his acceptance of Percival as his alpha. 

When he was finally able to pull his cock free, Percival made sure to admire the sight of his come dribbling out from Newt’s thoroughly used boycunt. He kissed Newt’s inner thigh, swelling with pride for his darling omega. 

Newt was always an incoherent mess after one of their sessions, so thoroughly fucked that he reverted to his baser level, needy and compliant, so willing to accept attention and care. It was something that Percival tended to savour. 

It would’ve taken less time to clean up, had Percival used his magic, but there was something rewarding about providing care for Newt using his own hands. With a moist towel, spelled to keep warm he cleaned Newt up, feeding Newt potions to make sure he wasn’t dehydrated or sore. 

The bed Percival did use magic to clean and undress, as well as partially healing the bite mark on Newt’s neck. He healed the wounds closed, but stopped before it was fully healed, knowing that Newt would enjoy the sight of Percival’s teeth on his skin. 

“Per’cy,” Newt mumbled, hands coming up to cling at his alpha, wanting to be held, already half asleep. He let out a soft, barely-there whine at the back of his throat and Percival chuckled. 

“Needy thing,” he teased, crawling into bed with Newt, barely able to cover them with the blankets before Newt was clinging to him, legs and entwined and arms around Percival’s torso.

He held Newt closer, “Go to bed,” he ordered, “I’ll feed the children in the morning,” he said, referring to the menagerie of magical beasts in Newt’s suitcase. 

Newt grumbled nonsense words in answer, but nuzzled at Percival’s chin.

Percival didn’t need the words to know what Newt was saying, his love and adoration so clear in his actions.

  
  



End file.
